the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzebub
"You humans are the lowest forms of filth on this planet. No wonder the flies are attracted to you constantly. You reek of sin and malevolence. You are not even considered humans...but asses." Beelzebub, also known as Belzebuth,' Baalsebul', Belzaboul, Ba‘al Zebûb or Ba‘al Zəvûv, and many others, is a high-ranking demon, and was originally a Philistine deity named Baal Zebub, who is considered one of the Seven Princes of Hell, he is famous for being the "Lord of the Flies" and is arguably one of the unseen antagonists in the book of the same name (however this is debatable as the book focuses more on human depravity than the supernatural). In Judaism, he was a mockery of the religions surrounding them that worshipped Baal, and in Rabbinical texts the name Ba'al Zebub was a mockery of the religion of Baal. Some scholars believe the name Ba'al Zebub ("Lord of the Flies") w as a way of referring to Baal as a pile of dung and his followers as flies, as well as a pun on Ba'al Zebul ("Lord of the High Place"). Beelzebub is also often confused with Satan and the two names can be interchanged, however, strictly speaking they are two separate entities and in some tales Beelzebub led a revolt against Satan (though this is most likely not true) and became the founder of the Order of the Fly. Beelzebub is the Chief-Lieutenant of Lucifer and is one of the most loyal to the Morning Star. Beelzebub is commonly described as placed high in the hierarchy of Hell; he was of the order of Cherubim or Seraphim. He is sometimes considered to be one of the many angels to fall from heaven, along with Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Belphegor, Mammon, Astaroth, Belial and many others. Within religious circles, the accusation of demon possession has been used as both an insult and an attempt to categorize unexplained behavior. Not only had the Pharisees disparagingly accused Jesus of using Beelzebub's demonic powers to heal people, but others have been labeled possessed for acts of an extreme nature. Down through history, Beelzebub has been held responsible for many cases of demonic possession, such as that of Sister Madeleine de Demandolx de la Palud, Aix-en-Provence in 1611, whose relationship with Father Jean-Baptiste Gaufridi led not only to countless traumatic events at the hands of her inquisitors, but also to the torture and execution of that "bewitcher of young nuns", Gaufridi himself. Beelzebub was also imagined to be sowing his influence in Salem, Massachusetts; his name came up repeatedly during the Salem witch trials, the last large-scale public expression of witch hysteria in either North America or Europe, and afterwards, the Rev. Cotton Mather wrote a pamphlet titled Of Beelzebub and his Plot. Beelzebub was worshipped in the city of Ekron until be stopped by God. In the Testament of Solomon, Beelzebul appears as prince of the demons and says that he was formerly a leading heavenly angel who was associated with the star Hesperus. Beelzebul claims to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshipped among men, to excite priests to lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war. Beelzebub is seen as being associated with Pride or Gluttony depending on the scholar and is also the prince of false gods; flies play a large focus in imagery detailing him and the malignant spirit can even take the form of flies according to some. A scribes accuse Jesus of driving out demons by the power of Beelzebul. The name Baʿal Zəvûv is known, where King Ahaziah of Israel, after seriously injuring himself in a fall, sends messengers to inquire of Ba'al Zebûb, the god of the Philistine city of Ekron, to learn if he will recover. Elijah the Prophet then condemns Ahaziah to die by God's words because Ahaziah sought counsel from Ba'al Zebûb rather than from God. 1167272-baalzebul.jpg Velzevul.jpg Beelzebub (1).png Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Prince of Hell Category:False God Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon